Beautiful Melody
by Lightdarkprincess
Summary: Echizen Ryoma have a twin sister who have been staying in Europe but she have came back to Japan to compete her studies to get into the music school at Europe. Unlike her brother she is not really interested in tennis but in playing of the piano and creating new music pieces. what will happen when she fall in love with one of the regulars? Please review!
1. Chapter 1: First day

"I cannot believe that Japan is this hot! If I knew is going to be this hot I won't even consider coming back from Europe!" I said while fanning myself hoping to get rid of the heat.

"I guess I should go home now.." I said to myself and walked out of the airport to catch the cab home. After about one hour of ride , I finally reach my house . I walked towards the front door .

When I reached the front door and I press the doorbell.

"Ding dong!" I waited but no one answered the door.

I press the doorbell the second time but still no one is answering the door. I press the doorbell again. Oh come on! Anyone! Just answer the damn door! I'm exhausted from my flight back to japan ! I want to rest !

"Ding dong! Ding dong!" I pressed the doorbell again and again, come on! Just answer the damn doorbell! All of a sudden , the door swung opened .

"WHAT THE HELL! ITS FIVE IN THE MORNING!" Ryoma shouted.

"Nii-san!" I shouted and hugged him .

"W-what ?" Ryoma eyes were wide open .

"Erm… who the heck are you?" Ryoma asked.

"How mean ! I can't believe you forgot your own sister !"

"Excuse me ? Wait .. you can't be ..." Ryoma pushed me and looked at me . "REINA ?!"

"That's right ! I missed you so much ryoma !"

"What are you doing in japan ?! I thought you are at Europe ?!"

"Erm…I have plans back in Japan. So can I come in now? It is quite strange to be standing in the front gate talking like this." I said.

"Erm .. okay ..." Ryoma helped me bring my luggage in and both of us walked into the house.

When we headed towards the living room , our father opened the front door to his bedroom and stared at the both of us.

"What's all that noise- EH ?! RINKO ! RYOMA BROUGHT HIS GIRLFRIEND HOME AND HE EVEN BROUGHT HER LUGGAGE ALONG !" Outo-san shouted to oka-san .

"OYAJI ! She's reina ! REINA ! Your daughter and my SISTER !" Ryoma glared at our father who was standing in front of us.

"Eh ? Reina ? ….. EH?! REINA ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN JAPAN ?! Come ! Let me hug you !" Outo-san holds my arms and pulls me into his arms . Geh ! I can't breathe ! All of a sudden , ryoma bang his head with his hands . Outo-san released me .

"Oyaji , you're suffocating her ..."

"Shut up ryoma ! I just want to hug my kawaii little girl ! I missed her so much !"

"Sigh … Whatever .. reina , i'm going to put your luggage in your room.."

"Okay .. i'll just head to the dining room then .."

My father and i went to the breakfast table and after Ryoma have put my luggage into my room and sat down beside me. Mother came into the dining room and gave me a hug .

"So why are you doing back in Japan?" Oka-san said as she sat beside father who was sitting opposite both of us.

"Well, I didn't plan to come back to japan ..since it's so hot . But I need to complete my studies before I can enroll in a music school in Europe .. so.. I have decided to attend the same school as Nii-san.." I replied.

"Well... I guess it will be alright but we will need to submit the form to Seishun Academy.." Oka-san said.

"I can wait .."

"Speaking of which, Ryoma aren't you getting late for the morning practice that is held every day?" Nanako stated while walking into the room.

"Oh crap! I am going to be late! Buchou going to make me run 20 laps around the tennis courts again! " Ryoma shouted and dashed up to his room to change and get ready.

"I think I am going to unpack and rest for the day. Plus I have a little jet lag ." I replied as I yawned .

"Okay, sure Reina. Just rest for the day. I will submit the form to Seishun Academy today so you will be able to attend the school tomorrow." Oka-san said.

"Arigatou, Oka-san." I replied and held up to my room.

The moment I lay my head onto the soft pillow on my bed I was pull into the dream world. The next thing I knew the time was in the afternoon. I must really unpack my stuff right now. I have so many music sheets and books plus all the clothing! I will definitely need the whole afternoon to unpack all the stuff that is in my luggage.

Firstly, I unpack the music sheets gently on to my bookshelf. Ever since young, i was taken in the world of piano. Even though both my brother and my father played tennis but that was not the main subject in my life I like my piano better than tennis, but I only played a little of tennis but to me tennis is not the main subject of my life. The main subject is piano and practicing the new music sheets I brought. Finally I unpack all the clothes that I needed for my stay in Japan. I cannot believe that Japan will be this hot! I don't really need all the winter clothes for now!

When I unpack all the things from my luggage it was already evening and Ryoma has come back from his tennis practice. My mum has cooked all the food I love to welcome me back from Europe.

After dinner Ryoma and I went back to our room to get ready for bed since its is a really long day for the both of us

The next day….

"Reina? Ryoma? both of you are going to be late!" Nanako shouted.

"Okay!" Both of us replied and get ready for school. Oka-san has brought the new school uniform for me when she applied for me into the school. And I got accepted quite fast .

Both of us quickly have our breakfast and we walked to school.

"I wonder what class i'm in ...It'll be quite funny if we ended up as classmates ."

After reaching the school , I headed to the general office to find out what class i'm in.

"Excuse me? My name is Echizen Reina . I am starting my first day here. I wonder if I can find out what class I am going to be in? I asked.

"Okay, sure. You will be 1-B." The staff replied.

"Arigatou!" I said and walked to the first year block. When I walked pass the class I realized I will be in the same class with nii-san.

"Ding…." The school bell ring. And I follow my teacher to walk into the class.

"Okay, class we have a new transfer student. Please make her feel welcome here in Japan." Our teacher said.

"Hello, everyone my name is Echizen Reina . I hope we can get along." I replied.

Then, everyone burst into whisper

"Isn't that the same last name of ryoma? Are they related ?"

"Wow, she is quite kawaii!" some of the students stated.

"Okay, there is a seat behind ryoma, why don't you seat there?"

I nodded and walked over and sat down onto the seat .

"Hey ryoma , guessed we really did end up as classmates after all !"

"You guys know each other ?" Our teacher asked .

"What are you talking about sensei ? She's my sister ..."

"EH?!" The class shouted .

"Oh … that's right .. you have the same last name .."

Is the teacher an idiot ?

"Oh well , since you guys are related , then , ryoma , take care of your own sister ."

"Fine.." Ryoma replied.

"Now, lets begin our class." The teacher replied.

"Ding…" finally it is the time for lunch. Okay … WHERE THE HELL AM I ?! And Ryoma ?! Where is he ?! Damn , he said he'd take care of me ! I wondered around the school looking for ryoma . Argh .. i'm lost ! Then , I opened a door to a room . I saw a piano .. Hmm , this must be the music room .. I guess I can spend sometime here . If i'm late I can always say I got lost . Well , then again , ryoma will get into trouble . But who cares ! I feel like playing a song ! I went over and sat down on the piano .

"Emperor Concerto, by Ludwig Von Beethoven ." This song helped me to relax and before I knew it I totally absorb into the music.

Fuji POV:

I was walking down the hallways then I heard a beautiful melody playing into my ears. What a beautiful sound .I wonder who's playing . I walked towards the music room where the sound is coming from. The music room .

When I opened the door, I saw a girl who has bright blue eyes playing the piano and she looked totally look absorb into it. "Wow, that song is rather difficult but she could play it so well." I thought. And she look familiar where do I seen her before? I shouldn't disturb her. I'm just going to stand here and listen .

Back to my POV

When I was halfway with the song I felt there is someone staring at me. I stop the playing and said

"Is someone there?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you. I just heard a beautiful melody as I was walking down the hall . It is a beautiful song. It was Emperor Concerto, by Ludwig Von Beethoven Right?" He asked.

"Yes it is a beautiful song . Its my favorite song . Do you play the piano too ?"

"I only play a little. Your piano skills are amazing ." He replied.

"Erm… Thank you…." I said.

Then before the both of us can say anything the school bell rings suggesting the lunch break is over.

"I have to go to class soon , See you .." He said as he walked out of the room . I sat down there and stared at the door . Crap I better get to class ! Which way was it again ? Dang it ! I'll just ask someone .

I went back to my class and continue my lesson for the rest of the day.

Finally it was after school and ryoma went to his tennis practice for the day. I went back to the music room where I have played the piano and started playing other music piece that I have brought along with me as well to work on another music piece since I love to create new music with my piano.

I was so absorbed into the making I didn't realize the time pass by then it was 5.30 pm in the evening. Oh well, lets go find nii-san and we can go home together. I heard that he was one of the regulars in the Seishun tennis club. With the help of the some people , I managed to find my way to the tennis courts . I walked to the tennis courts.

When I walked to a corner I bumped into someone. Ow ..i think I just knocked my nose .

"Sorry! Are you alright?" The person asked.

"Yeah, sorry!" I replied and look up. It was the same person who I met back in the music room during lunch.

"Hey , its you again ." I said .

"Hi , what a coincidence .."

"Yeah.."

So, why are you doing here in the tennis courts? Are you looking for someone? Maybe I can help you." He offered. He was wearing a jersey that looks the same as ryoma . Maybe he knows ryoma .

"Erm... do you know echizen ryoma ?"

"Well , yes I do … are you looking for him ? Perhaps you're his fan .?"

"Yeah. Wait ! NO !"

Then someone shouted my name.

"Reina!"

I looked at the direction and saw Ryoma was running towards me.

"Why are you still in school ? Its getting late you know .."He asked .

"Oh, I kinda of got caught up in my piano, so I was wondering that maybe can we go home together. " I replied.

All of the regulars also came over and one of the guys in red hair asked.

" O-chibi, who is that kawaii girl is she your girlfriend?"

"What ?!" Ryoma shouted.

"And she said to go home together ! Are you guy engaged ?" the guy with red hair asked.

"Senpai !"

" Erm.. ryoma ..can we go home now?" I asked since I felt a bit strange with everyone staring at me. I grabbed on to ryoma's sleeve and hid behind him . I'm not so good around people .

"I know ! she is your wife ! Aw she's so cute !"

"Are you crazy ?! How old am I ,really!?"

"Then who is she?" All the regulars asked.

"She's my twin sister ..echizen reina ." Ryoma replied.

"WHAT?!" All of the regulars shouted.

**Hello! This is another story I am starting with! Since I have watched the prince of tennis again with my friend I have this idea form! I hope all of you will like it! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review as next chapter will be out soon! Thanks for the support**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

"Echizen ! You have a twin sister?!"

"You never told us !"

"Yeah, she went to Europe to study when she was young. She just came back yesterday so that she can compete her studies in order to enroll in a music school in Europe ." Ryoma explained.

The entire team kept staring at me and i felt a little uncomfortable . Why ? Is it that surprising that i'm Nii-san's sister ? I grabbed on to Nii-san's sleeve and hid behind him . I'm not so good with people .

"Erm senpai , can you guys stop staring at us like we're some weird people ?" My brother said .

"But she's just so cute ! We would have thought that she was your girlfriend if you never told us she was your sister ."

"That's right ! What's your name ?! Do you play tennis ?"

Everyone started bombing me with questions . This feels really uncomfortable . I really just want to go home .

"Nii-san.. lets just-"

"I know ! Echizen lets go to the burgar joint and you can tell us all about your sister ! Come on!" The guy grabbed on to Nii-sans arm and dragged him .

"Woah ?! Senpai ?!" Nii-san shouted . Nii-san grabbed hold of my hands and pulled me along . Wha-?! Why am i being dragged along too ?! I want to go home !

At the burger joint ...

I sat beside Nii-san and the guy that i met in the music room . This is .. awkward. I sat as close as i could to Nii-san and hugged his hands .

"Reina , you can relax . They're not going to eat you alive .." He told me .

"But .. you know i'm not good with people .. I feel really.. weird .."

"But you're making me feel uncomfortable ..." He pointed at the regulars . They were staring at Nii-san . I looked at him and released his hands a little . But i still held on to his sleeve . He gave a big sigh and patted my head .

"Echizen ! Who knew you'd be such a caring brother ! She really sticks to you !"

I could see my brother's face getting red .

"Shut up ! I'm the older one here ! Its obvious that i have to take care of her ."

"Ehem , i believe it might be best if we introduced ourselves rather than stare at her ." A guy wearing glasses with brown hair said .

"Oh right ! Where are our manners . Well , I'm Shuichiro Oishi. You can call me Oishi. I am a third year student at Seigaku and the vice-captain of the tennis club. Welcome to Seigaku!". The guy with black hair say.

"Erm… Thanks." I said.

"Hey, O-chibi sister! I am Eiji Kikumaru. You can call me Kikumaru. I am also a third year student and I played doubles with Oishi, we are called the golden pair!" The guy with red hair said cheerful while putting one of his arms around Oishi shoulders.

"Erm…nice to meet you?" I replied.

"My name is Takashi Kawamura. Nice to meet you, please call me Kawamura. I am also a third year student. Hope you can enjoy your stay here." The guy with pale brown hair replied.

"Okay"

"Now! Its my turn my name is Takeshi Momoshiro. You can call me Momoshiro. I am a second year and I am one of your brother's best friend if you ran into any problems you can come to me for help." The guy who pulled the both of us to the burger joint said with a big smile on his face.

"Erm….." I sat closer to my brother and hid behind his arms when I saw that smile on his face . Even though he say that he is my brother's best friend but he is still….strange to me.

"Fshhhh… see now you scared her." The guy with bandanna said

"Who said so! Maybe you are the one of scared her viper!"

"Fshhhhh….." Both of them glare at each other.

A guy wearing glasses with brown hair from before spoke "Can you finish the introduction? And stop fighting against each other or else 30 laps around the tennis courts before training tomorrow.I guess I will introduce first , I am Kunimitsu Tezuka, I am the captain of the tennis team." "Nice to meet you."

"I am Sadaharu Inui, I am the third year student. I will enjoy gathering data from you." The guy wearing glasses and black hair spoke.

I said nothing and stared at them .

"Fshhh…..Kaoru Kaido, second year, fshhhhhh…"

I went even closer to nii-san and hugged him tighter than I would, is he a snake or what? Why does he have a fshhhhh…. Sound whenever he spoke? And his face looks scary .

"Kaidoh you are scaring her now. Sorry about him Reina, he is not scary as he looks. My name is Shusuke Fuji. Nice to meet you." The guy from I meet in the music room said.

"Er….nice to meet you." I replied nervously.

"Reina, why don't you introduced yourself to the regulars? I promised they won't bite you." Ryoma said.

"Okay .. I'm Echizen Reina ...Nice to meet you.." I said softly.

"Reina-chan ! Do you play tennis ?"

"Only a little ..."

"So who's stronger ? You or echizen , i mean your brother ?"

"...Nii-san...He doesn't show any mercy ..."

"Echizen ! How can you be so bad ! She's your sister after all !"

"No , its fine .. I still like Nii-san , whether he's bad or good ..."

"Wah ! you are so kawaii! Making me also wanted to hug you now!"Kikumaru say with a happy tone.

"Eh ?!"

"Kikumaru-senpai. Please do don't do what i think you want to do ." Ryoma nii-san glare at him when he tried to come closer to me.

"Eh ?! That's not fair ! Why do you get to hug her and not me !"

"Because she's my sister .."

"Alright echizen , you don't have to get so angry ! And anyways , we have to discuss something about tennis ." Momoshiro said.

"Anything."

Feeling a bit safe with my nii-san just sitting beside me , I slowly removed my hands from his sleeve . Besides, all of them seems to be discussing about tennis. I think i'll just studying music while i wait for Nii-san to finish .

I took out a blank music sheet from my bag and put it slowly on the table and continue where I left off before I went to the tennis courts to find nii-san.

I was in the deep concentration until….

"Hmm , so you create your own music ?"

"Wah ?!" I shouted. I jumped from my seat when I realise Fuji-senpai's face was right beside me .

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scared you ."

"Reina are you alright?" Ryoma nii-san asked me.

"Yeah…." I sat back down .

"Sorry, Ryoma. Looks like i scared her ."

"Its fine . Sorry if reina is acting a bit strange . She is not very uncomfortable with people , sometimes I even wonder how she can stay at Europe all by herself?"

"What? She stays there all by herself?" Kikumaru shouted.

"Yes . I do visit her when we're having vacation , but she's mostly alone . But i guess she likes it that way . In any case reina , they won't eat you . So don't be so afraid of them ."

"I know ... but , i'm just not used to it you know ..I'll try my best ."

Ryoma went back to his conversation with Momoshiro senpai and fuji sat a bit closer to me.

"I am sorry if I scared you just now ."

"Its okay , sorry about my reaction .."

"Do you play piano all the time ?"

"Yeah, I love to create new music on my own and I enjoy playing piano as compared to tennis. But I still play a bit of tennis too to keep my body fit."

"Oh, I see. I also play a bit of piano too. But there is a part of a song that I don't really understand can you help me?"

"Erm…. I'm not sure ..."

"It won't take a long time , well ?"

"I guess its fine ...i'll be at the music room after school and during lunch.."

"Thanks reina." Fuji-senpai smiled to me and I blushed slightly. I looked at my watch and I saw it was quite late. I want to go home soon and so I went and held pulled my brother's sleeve .

"Nii-san.."

"What is it ?" he looked at me .

"Can we go home now ? I'm tired ..."

"Okay . Senpai , I am sorry but the both of us need to go now." Ryoma and Reina began to stand up

"What Ryoma you are leaving? Momoshiro asked.

"Yeah . It seems Reina is tired and she needs to rest .."

"Alright! See the both of you tomorrow! Love birds!" Kikumaru said . Huh ? Love birds ? Nii-san turned around and glare at Kikumaru-senpai .

"We are not love birds! She is my sister! You hear me!" Ryoma shouted and he walked away . I I quickly went for a shower and went to bed, I fall asleep after I have finish the new music I wanted to create.

The next morning both nii-san and I walked to school and we went to our class. Both of us quickly settle down since lessons will begin soon and soon enough the school bell rings.

"Ding…." Finally it was the time for lunch, after I have told nii-san where I will go. I went to the music room.

I started playing a new song when a voice called out to me .

"You can be found so easily."

I looked at the door and saw Fuji-senpai standing at the door.

"Fuji-senpai..."

"Reina, are you playing the song that you're working on ?"

"Yeah, I have just finished it last night."

"It's really nice .."

"Thanks, Fuji-senpai"

"I have brought the music score that I have difficulty in. Can you help me?"

"Erm… okay. But I am not sure that I can play it well."

"I sure that you can do it! Try your best!" He smiled at me and handed the music score to me.

I put the music score at the piano stand and started to play. Fuji went and sat beside me. I feel that my heart beats rapidly but I begin to play the music piece without any difficulties.

Clap! Clap! "It was a great work Reina!" Fuji-senpai clapped and praises me.

"It's not that good .."

"Are you joking ? Its really well played !" he stared at me .

"You have such beautiful hands reina."

Huh ?

"N-no i don't ..." That's the first time someone ever told me my hands are beautiful .. All of a sudden , he took my hands and held it .

"I'm serious . Your fingers are really attractive .."

I started to blushed . Fuji-senpai .. is really nice.. Then , we heard a voice .

"What on earth are the both of you are doing?"

**Thanks for all the support! Thanks for all the followers and favourites I have! Thank you very much for all the support you have given me! I hoped now will have some reviews for this chapter! Next chapter will be out soon! What do you think will happen? Well… please wait to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3:Special feelings

"Nii-san ! Erm ..Fuji-senpai and I are just….." I replied while blushing slightly while pulling my hands from Fuji-senpai

"Now, Fuji-senpai will you mind telling me what are you doing holding my sister's hand?" Nii-san glared at Fuji.

"Nii-san, nothing happen!" I replied nervously.

"So can you tell me Reina, why Fuji-senpai is holding your hand?" Ryoma asked me.

"Well…" I blushed slightly. "I don't know either..." I grabbed the music sheet without looking and dashed out of the music room.

Fuji POV:

"Fuji-senpai, Do you mind telling me what are you doing with my sister?" Ryoma asked.

"I am just praising her that her hands are attractive." I replied.

"What ?"

"Is there a problem ?"

"I warning you now, Fuji-senpai if you dare to even lay a finger on my sister, even though you are the senpai I will kill you and I will personally put you into a grave." Ryoma glared angrily at me.

"Ho ? Could it be that you're jealous ? Yeah, older brothers are usually overprotective when it comes to their Younger sister. Tell me Ryoma are you jealous?" I asked calmly.

"Who the hell is jealous ?!" Ryoma shouted. Then he walked out of the music room.

Siblings huh? I wish Yuuta will be close to me like Ryoma and Reina. I thought to myself.

Reina POV:

I went back to class to continue the lesson. When nii-san came in , I don't even dare to face him right now. Luckily for me our sensei came into the class when the bell rang. A few lesson goes by like normally.

When the last lesson end, I saw Nii-san standing beside my desk and I looked up.

"Reina, lets go home together." Nii-san said.

"But…Don't you have practice today?" I asked.

"No, I don't have practice today."

"Okay." I quickly packed my things and walked out of the classroom with Nii-san.

When we reached home, we went to our own room to finish up the assignments that has assigned to us for the day.

When I complete all of the assignments, I took out the music sheet that I meant to practice at lunch today. Wait , this is not mine !Then,I realized that I have taken the wrong music sheet! This music sheet belongs to Fuji-senpai. What shall I do now? I really wanted to practice tonight! Sigh . What am I going to do ?

I walked to Nii-san's room and knocked on his door.

"Yes?" Nii-san voice sounded.

"Nii-san? Its me.." I replied.

"Reina ? What is it ? Come on in .."

I opened the door and walked in, I found that Nii-san is still doing his homework.

"What wrong Reina?"

"Erm.. I want to ask if you have Fuji-senpai's number?"

"Why do you want his number?"

"Erm… You don't have to know ! Just give me his number and do your work . It'll only take a while ...Please ?"

He stared at me for a while and then , he sighed .

"Fine … hold on .."

"Thanks! Nii-san." Nii-san took out his hand phone and told me Fuji-senpai number.

I received the number and walked back to my room. I immediately called Fuji-senpai.

"Hello?" A voice sounded after two rings.

"Erm.. hello? Fuji-senpai? Its reina."

"Reina? Eh ? Why do you have my number ? Ah never mind that , ryoma probably told you . What is it ?"

"Fuji-senpai? I think I mistook your music sheet as mine. Can I take it back from you tonight?"

"Sure. I am at the tennis courts near the school. Do you know how to get here?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Fuji-senpai."

"See you later, Reina."

"Yes."

Both of us ended the call and I walked out of the room with the music sheet on my hand. When I was about to reach the front door when oka-san called out to me.

"Reina? Its quite late and we are going to have our dinner soon. Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to return something to a friend . I'll be back soon .."

"Okay. Sure. Don't be out so late!"

"Yes, oka-san."

I opened the front door and walked out of the house. The evening breeze was so cooling that it made me wanted to sleep outside under the stars. The stars are shining much brightly as compared to Europe. That is why I like Japan more. While walking on the path I could hear the crickets chirping. About 15 minutes later I reached the tennis courts that Fuji-senpai is.

Fuji-senpai was practicing tennis when I reached there. He was hitting a ball towards a wall . I walked to the tennis courts where Fuji-senpai is. When I saw Fuji-senpai, I was stunned at that moment . Fuji-senpai looked kind of cool. I just keep on staring at him. When a tennis ball fly into my direction.

"Oi !Watch out!" A voice sounded.

"What? " Then I realized that a tennis ball was flying towards me and I immediately closed my eyes and wanting to feel the impact.

"Reina? Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and found it Fuji-senpai was standing right in front of me and shield me with his tennis racket. He opened his clear blue eyes.

"Fuji-senpai?" I said with a trembling voice.

"Who hit the ball?" Fuji-senpai asked calmly, and then three high school boys appeared.

"I did." One of the school boys replied.

"That girl who was standing right behind you is just so kawaii. Come on hang out with us then to be with him." The boys sneered at Fuji-senpai.

I hide behind Fuji-senpai trembling and with a tremble voice "St….stay….aw…away….f…from…m….e…"

"Come on, you are really cute! Just hang out with us!"

"N…no…" I feel that my tears is going to come out really soon.

"Can you see that she is scared of you right now? If you are smart you better leave the both of us alone right now." Fuji-senpai said with a dangerous tone.

"Oh, a middle school kid also play tennis? Just go home tennis is what big boys play!"

"No. I think you are all loser to even threaten a young girl to hang out with you!" Fuji-senpai angrily stared at him with his clear blue eyes.

"Now, this is interesting. If you can win a tennis match with the strongest of us, I will let the girl go but if you cannot the girl will hang out with us."

"Sure."

Fuji-senpai turned around and faced me, "Don't worry Reina.. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you . I promise i'll protect you ." He patted me on my head and walked to the tennis courts.

I stared at him and walked to the beaches to sit down to watch the match. I really hoped Fuji-senpai will win the match. I don't really want to hang out with them. The match started with the high school boy with brown hair.

"15-0" The ball went through the courts with very high speed. All of the high school boys was terribly shocked. What is going on? I just saw that the ball sweep past the courts.

"How can it be?" The high school boy said.

"Never say never. Even a middle school students can beat you in tennis!" Fuji replied with a calm voice.

The next serve was even more surprising the ball bounce to the edge of the court and went back to Fuji-senpai.

"30-0"

"What is that?"

Fuji-senpai just smiled at him and he gave another serve .

After this this match continue really fast and it only took 15 minutes to finish the match where I learn the two more moves created by Fuji-senpai.

The Higuma Ootoshi for returning smashes from the opponent, Tsubame Gaeshi which runs on the ground without bouncing and Hakugei a shot that uses the wind to hop straight into the air and return to Fuji-senpai on the bounce.

"Do you all want to continue?" Fuji-senpai asked.

"No, no! But next time all of us will be back for her! Just watch out!" All of the three boys shouted and run away from the courts. They were really scared that Fuji-senpai managed to defeat the strongest player among them.

Fuji-senpai sighed and walked towards me.

"Are you alright? Reina?"

I'm fine .. but I just can't say it . My body is still trembling . Argh , why am I like this ?

When Fuji-senpai saw this, he put down his tennis racket and hugs me. I blinked my eyes; Fuji-senpai is hugging me? My heart is beating fast against my chest but I feel safe around him.

"I promised that they will not disturb you anymore. I will protect you."

"Thanks, Fuji-senpai." I replied

When he let go of me, I was blushing slightly when I saw his face.

"Come on. I'll get you home." Fuji-senpai said.

"Erm….I can go home on my own." I said.

"no , its not safe for a girl to go home alone at night ." Fuji-senpai said .

"...well.. okay ..'

Fuji-senpai pulled me up from the beach and he quickly packed his things.

Both of us walked out of the tennis courts and walked to the direction of my home. Even though I am still scared but I feel that if Fuji-senpai is beside me I am going to be alright. The shimmering star was shining clear dark night sky and it help me calm down a bit when I look at them but I cannot believe it was that late.

"The stars are sure pretty right?" Fuji-senpai asked when he saw me looking at the stars.

"Yeah, it helped me calm down and it helps me to clear my thoughts." I replied.

"The stars have their own use and I glad it really help you." Fuji-senpai said with a smile.

"Yeah." I smiled back at him.

"Oh, I finally see you smile!"

"Erm…I…" I turned away from him .

"Don't be so nervous, a girl like you should smile more frequently!"

Even though he says that .. but I just can't be myself when i'm around other people ..

Then we keeping on walking until I reached the front gate of my house.

"Before I go, this is your music sheet.." Fuji-senpai said.

"Ah , thank you .."

"Can you give me a copy of it?"

"huh ?"

"This is a beautiful song! I hope that I can keep a copy of it."

"But , its not a good song ..."

"But I think it great. So can I?

"..okay.."

"Thank you Reina."

"I will print it for you tonight; you will know where to find me tomorrow."

"Yeah, the music room right?"

"Yeah and this is your music sheet." I hand over the music sheet to Fuji-senpai but he shakes his head.

"No, this music sheet should keep it with you." He replied.

"But.."

"Music sheet will do great if someone can play it and play it well. So will you keep it?"

"Are you sure? I am sure with some practice you can play it as well as I do."

"Yeah I'm sure. Will you keep it?"

"Thanks! Fuji-senpai."

"Reina! You are late!" A familiar voice sounded.

I turned behind and saw Nii-san.

"Nii-san. I was held up a bit."

"Yeah, I realized. Why Fuji-senpai is here Reina?" Nii-san asked.

"He was just sending me home." I replied.

"Oh really ?" he folded his arms . "You guys are not … going out right ?"

"Huh ?! W-what are you t-talking about ! Baka Nii-san !"

"If you're not , why Is your voice trembling ?"

My face blushed . I walked past him and stormed back into the house . Geez , Nii-san is so .. Argh . Baka nii-san .

**This is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! Personally I think I should thank Girl-luvs-manga for my first review! A very big thank you! And also not to forget my Favorites and followers a big thank you as well. Thank you for the support for my new story! Please wait patiently for my next chapter! Finally lets not forget to review for this chapter! Any comments and suggestions are most welcome!**


End file.
